


Angel's Past: Meeting Eska

by NovasArchives



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Messy Point Of View Placement, Scrapped Portion Of My Story Fallen Angel, Story Originally Titled Angels Past, originally a role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovasArchives/pseuds/NovasArchives
Summary: How the hell did I manage to screw up this badly? Now I'm with some young girl who managed to save me.I mean, she seems nice but... Can I trust her?.In this world, even kids can be dangerous.
Kudos: 1





	Angel's Past: Meeting Eska

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before we get into this story (if it can even be called that), I would just like to quickly fill you in on a few things.
> 
> This account is an archive account, it's where I post my old stories as well as my abandoned stories. I do currently still write - though I will say that the unfinished and just overall bad works definitely outweigh the amount I'm currently working on.
> 
> I have NovasArchives on Wattpad as well (though I do despise the platform quite a bit). Though my old stories aren't in smut territory, I stop trusting a platform when they start deleting stories without warning. Thus, here we are!
> 
> Yes, I do know this story isn't great. It's the first draft of a portion of a story I'm actually still working on called "Fallen Angel". This is from the second rewrite of the story (Fallen Angel is the third rewrite/version of this character's backstory). This entire draft was originally a role-play (from 2016ish) and was supposed to be turned into Angel's perspective in the final draft (If you've read me and my friend's collab story "The Wolf & Her Scar", you get the picture). However, many points of Angel's backstory were changed completely, and Eska herself isn't even relevant anymore. A lot of the interactions here didn't even entirely feel like they fit the story I was trying to tell here.
> 
> I am working on getting everything reposted on Archive Of Our Own, I'm starting with my really old/bad works and slowly working my way up to the more recent stuff.
> 
> Anyways, if you choose to continue reading anyways - I hope you enjoy it. I quickly went through the story with Grammarly to try and make it a little better to read, but that could only help so much.
> 
> As per-usual. I went through the story with Grammarly pretty quickly to try and make it a little better to read, but of course, that can only do so much.
> 
> If you want to read any of my current works, my main profile is "Constellasaur".

It had been what, about four hours since Angel and her hybrid, Fang had entered this run down town with hopes of scavenging something up.

What she hadn't expected to find a somewhat large group of hunters within this town.

One hour in and she wound up getting into a huge mess between a few stray infected _runners_ and hunters, of course, the hunters won that battle, but she screwed herself over sticking around for so long, almost getting strangled to death before they really took in her age and decided to keep her instead.

It _terrified_ her.

Luckily enough she got Fang to flee instead of staying to help her, he would have gotten them both killed.

She could only hope he was still okay as she remained seated in the corner of an old guest room, locked in the room of the old apartment building to which the rest of the hunters stayed.

As for Fang, the canine was okay, to say the least, tough the canine was on the outskirts of the town like he wanted to leave, but he also didn't.

The hybrid let out a short whine, his ears pinned back as he was seemingly wanting to go back but like an invisible wall wasn't allowing him.

Gunfire walked softly, light on his hooves - well at least as light as possible. He hanged his head down, relaxing as he knew he had a long day to go before he could rest.

Eska on the other hand wasn't relaxed a bit. She kept one rain on her western bridle and the other on her handgun.

The forest was quiet, peaceful almost. Yeah, right only if that was a thing. Loud yells echoed through the forest. Right away, Eska knew there and then it was a small town, probably a gang.

Gently she tugged the reins to the side, leading him off further into the deep forest. She tied him to a tree and crawled over to the outskirts of the town.

"The fuck is this..?" she whispered. Her eyes widened. A low growl came from behind her and from the corner of her eye, all she saw was a black figure.

Fang let out a short growl, sitting down in the grass with his ears pulled back, tough his eye's never leaving the town in front of him.

To most, at first glance the hybrid would look more like a wolf than anything, most of his features resembling that of his wolf side other than his canine blood.

The thing that set him apart from a regular wolf was the fact a faded lime green and worn-out Color around his neck, standing out in his dark fur.

Eska sat up slowly, dropping her gun, and slowly pulling off the backpack and the rifle from her back. She raised her hands slowly moving over to him.

"I won't hurt you boy.." she spoke softly, glancing behind her "but whatever is in that town you want." her voice became stern, her narrowing her eyes. Eska has a soft spot for animals.

"If you don't chew me up and spit me out, then maybe I can help you out," Eska spoke softly once more, looking at the wolf-dog who she thought was a wolf.

"I'm curious to see what's in there anyway." she grinned.

The hybrid had swiftly turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps, letting out a growl at the unknown person.

Tough his growl soon faded as he noticed the youth of the person in front of him, his ears perking slightly as he listened to her words, his tail letting off a short wag.

Something else a wolf /didn't/ do when they were happy.

If the hybrid really understood Eska was would somewhat remain a mystery so it seemed to look as though he did as he stood up, letting out a soft whine before glancing back at the town.

Eska slowly reached her hand out reaching for the wolf but stop about 5 inches away from him. She was asking the wolf to come near her, so she knew she wasnt overstepping her boundaries with this animal.

"I want to help you, boy." her voice was soothing and gentle.

Fang was easy to take a step forward and touch his nose to Eska.

It was clear he was easy to trust her _more so due to looking around the age of Angel_ , as he sniffed her hand before looking away and back at the town. He was clearly bothered.

Eska looked at the town. She sighed before grabbing her backpack, rifle and handgun. "A promise is a promise," she spoke softly. "Lead the way," she said tilting her head towards the town, slowly starting to walk down into the town trying to be as quiet as possible.

"You coming?" she asked moving her hand in a 'come' motion to indicate the wolf to come. "Lead the way, boy."

Fang easily trotted forward, walking in front of Eska, his ears perked as he moved closer and closer to the dreaded town.

The sound of people taking /pretty loud due to some people's stupidity/ inside the town, causing Fang to suppress a short growl, seemingly forgetting about Eska's presence behind him.

"Shhh.. shhh," she spoke to the wolf. "Show me where it is, what is it you wan-" she was cut off by the footsteps she could hear coming around the coming from around the corner.

Reacting quickly Eska grabbed his collar, pulling him back into the shadows. Her eyes widened, hoping that they won't see her. Luckily she was wearing fairly dark clothes. Navy Blue jeans and a black plaid buttoned-up tee-shirt, and black leather boots with fur on them. She usually wore a black cowboy hat but she left it back with Gunfire on the horn of his western saddle.

Fang let out a short Yelp as he was pulled back, mostly out of surprise, tough the second they were moved into the shadows her lowered himself to the ground as the talking of two men and some footsteps could be heard slowly getting closer.

The hybrid growled, his brown eyes focused. It was clear he was going to do _something_. But what we'll see.

Angel had moved from her corner in the room to pacing? The guest room was quite small but it was good enough.

The talking of about two or three men could be heard outside her current room _more like a prison_.

"Hurry up and sniff her out.." she spoke in a hushed whisper. Eska released her grip on his collar. Quickly she silenced herself when she overheard the men that were walking by talking about some girl that was taken to the main building and crammed into a small room there.

"Oh yeah, she's a pretty one." they laughed between themselves. Almost instantly Eska understands what this wolf was so desperate to find.

Fang let out another growl, seemingly ignoring Eska at this point.

Just a few more steps...

The split-second where the men had moved out into the open, Fang had charged out of hiding, having aimed for the person closest to him as she caught the first guy on surprise and went straight for his neck

What Fang wasn't prepared for was the second guy pulling out a gun on the hybrid.

"You'll regret you ever pulled that gun out," Eska said quietly yet aggressively as she pounced out of the shadows and onto the guy, slitting his throat with the large pocket knife she had in her back pocket, she then quickly pulled the wolf back in the shadows as loud shrieks came from a distance. People noticed the wolf, but not Eska.

"Hey, what the fuck was that?! A fucking wolf just killed our men!" they yelled as three of them ran up to the man. "Derek's throat is slit, there's a person here too. Spread out! Patrol the area!"

"Fuck..!" she grabbed the Wolf by his collar tugging him around the other corner. "Fuck!" Eska kept whispering to herself. Main building.. main building.. main building..! She glanced at the large building that many men were surrounding. "She's in there."

Fang perked his ears at Eska's last sentence, his stare directed to where most of the men were.

There was a bit of blood dripping from his maw. Many men could be seen moving around the streets.

_searching._

Angel was somewhat surprised out of her little trance as she heads the front door to the apartment slam open.

"We need everyone outside and on the bottom floor, someone is running around the town with a fucking wolf, two of our men were killed.

The first thought to enter Angel's head was _wolf_.

Was it Fang?

"Go get her boy, I'll lead them into the woods.. and go and get Gun," she smirked devilishly. She hopped up onto a car shooting at the sky then at the people in front of the main building killing 3 men. Before anyone can shoot she jumped behind the car. "Come and get me boys!" she teased, distracting everyone giving the wolf an open chance to get threw and get his owner. "Go Fang!" she yelped, shooting back at the men, once again killing some of them. The people guarding the main building were distracted.

"Time to continue on with this plan.."

Fang shot off like a bullet, running as fast as his legs could take him as he charged for the main building, luckily for him the from doors were open, allowing him an easy way to get in as he headed for the stairs, only stopping to sniff around in an attempt to catch Angel's scent.

It didn't take long before began charging up the stairs, following the scent up, the stairs, to which angel was on the fourth floor.

Eska whistled loudly, making sure to have everyone's attention. She ran into the forest, most of the men following her. "What a bunch of idiots." she grinned, avoiding all the terribly aimed bullets. She quickly lost the men hearing faint shouts of "Where the hell is she?".

Eska circled around to her horse, quickly mounting him and putting her hat on. "Heya!" she spoke sternly, making him go right into a lope and jumping over a log making her way to town.

She shot the last five men standing at the entrance of the main building. "Cmon, boy! Hurry up, get her and let's go!" she spoke worried starting to hear the men coming back to camp.

Fang had made it to the fourth floor soon enough, the front door open in everyone's rush to get the hell out and find their attacker.

Fang sniffed around wildly, his gaze landing on Angel's pistol on the counter, easy to tell it was hers by her scent masking it completely.

He continued in, his ears perking as he knew he was close letting out a short bark.

Angel who had finally seated herself on the bed, slightly started as she heard the sound of her companion. "Fang, shit." She said out loud as the hybrid let out a whine and scratched on the bottom of the door.

Angel was quick to stand up, /how the hell was she going to get out/.

"Ugh- fuck, um." Angel was quick to try and think, the door was inside out, meaning that the door was locked from the outside.

Fang let out another bark as Angel struggled to figure out what to do, moving threw out the room, still, she found something that might help, an old bobby pin.

The door was locked from this side had a small hole in the nob, being Angels only hope, she was extremely lucky when the bobby pin fit and the door unlocked, Angel quickly opened the door only to be greeted by Fang who had instantly jumped up and licked her face.

"Okay- okay, down." Fang listened after a moment as Angel moved back into the apartment and retrieved her pistol, checking how much ammo she had quickly before letting out a short sigh of annoyance.

"let's hope it's enough" she muttered under her breath, heading out the door, down the hall, and to the stairs, quickly tailed by Fang who wasn't letting Angel out of his sight.

She had to be quick. Moving down the stairs quickly till she reached the first floor, to which Fang bolted forward and out the front as he was expecting Eska, unlike Angel who had no /fucking/ clue.

"Pick up your wolf, get on the horse, and let's get the fuck out of here!" Eska growled in a low tone. She knew that this horse could handle a shit ton of weight, she was only hoping that the girl could pick up her dog. He shouldn't be that heavy, only what 70 lbs?

Eska glanced back at the forest, seeing a few men running towards the camp with their guns swinging all over. "Come on, hurry the fuck up!" she yelled, holding her gun up and towards all the men. She shot it once, shooting the man in the stomach, then again, shooting the man behind him in the chest.

Angel blinked for a moment, she was confused but she /knew/ she needed to act quickly.

"Damn dog won't let anyone ever pick him up, don't worry he's fast." Angel was speaking as she got on the horse, for once not having time to question what the hell was going on.

But really when did anyone have the time.

Fang bolted past the horse, seemingly not wasting any time.

He may not be a horse but he was god damn fast.

"Move it Gun!" Eska spoke sternly, squeezing his barrel, him going instantly into a gallop, racing past the wolf-dog but the wolf not being too far behind. "Let's go, let's go!" she kept cheering on her horse, looking behind them once in a while to make sure they weren't gaining on them.

Gun jumped a fairly strong stream and kept racing, the rest of the men stopping at the stream. They were out of bullets, out of luck, and tired as hell.

"Hell ya!" Eska shouted, adrenaline rushing through her. She felt alive, the cool breeze flowing through her thin hair. "Good- good boys! You were both amazing!" she spoke happily, praising both the wolf and Gunfire. She slowed down the horse at a small pond where he and the wolf could drink.

Angel slipped off Gunfire the moment he stopped at the pond, rubbing the back of her neck slightly as she looked up at Eska as Fang had moved drink out of the pond.

"Erm. Thanks." She spoke, feeling quite awkward in the situation. Being saved by someone she didn't even know.

Fang soon backed away from the pond moving to sit down at Angel's side, tilting his head slightly as he watched in more curiosity than anything else.

He didn't even seem to care about Gunfires presence /for once/ since Fang made a habit of hunting on his own when Angel and he weren't holed up in some random city or town.

"No problem." she smiled warmly at the girl, not caring much for her - only her wolf-dog. Eska slowly walked over to the wolf, falling to her knees and scratching his neck and chest. "What's his name?" Eska's voice was once again soft and soothing. She glanced up at the girl before looking back down at the wolf.

Though in behind, Gunfire wasn't too happy about being ignored. I mean HE saved their behinds, not the darn wolf. He snorted, trotting up to the girl, nudging her shoulder.

"Fang" Angel spoke carefully, turning some of her attention to Gunfire as she moved her hand up and scratched behind his ears.

Fang eyed Eska as she was face to face with him, glancing up at Angel and Gunfire before looking back down at Eska.

"I'm somewhat surprised he likes you." Angel suddenly spoke out, though she spoke in a calm voice. "He tends to bite first and ask questions later."

"Heh, the funny thing is the only reason I saved you is 'cause I made a deal with Fang. He was not to kill me in return for me getting whatever it was he wanted in town. He was strolling the outskirts of the town, he was looking for you. As soon as I heard there was a girl who they kidnapped, I was guessing he wanted you. My luck, I was right." Eska smiled softly, scratching him behind his ear.

"You have one loyal dog, don't lose him. He's quite the hero." she glanced up at the girl, standing up. "The name's Eska." she smiled slightly, reaching her hand out to shake her hand.

Gunfire walked around behind Eska, him snorting at Fang sassing the wolf by flipping his mane. Boy, was Gun the most jealous Thoroughbred ever.

Angel shook Eska's hand, somewhat feeling a bit more comfortable around her.

_a bit._

"Angel." She introduced herself, glancing back down at Fang as he pointedly ignores Gunfire again.

"I found him about 2, maybe three months ago. He was almost killed by a group of hunters. I was lucky enough to be able to save him without being killed by the hunters or Fang himself." Angel smiled slightly. "And as for in the town, I had to get Fang to leave because had he stayed we would of both got killed, I should have guessed he wouldn't go very far."

"Speaking of not going too far, we'd better get further away from here. They'll probably come looking for us, and my yelling probably attracted all clickers miles away from us." Eska's cheeks turned slightly red, her rubbing the back of her head. "Heh.. oops?"

She hopped onto Gunfire. "You have any clue where we can go? Maybe where we can camp out?" she asked softly, reaching her hand out to help Angel up.

"While Chicago isn't too far from here..." Angel muttered, slightly to herself before an idea sparking in her head. "Urm... I know this is strange to ask someone I /just/ met. But would you be willing to take me to Chicago?" This was a bold statement from Angel.

_Very bold._

But this was her best bet at the moment.

"That's a day away on horseback. Sounds like fun! I mean what do I have to lose?" Eska's voice trailed off bringing painful memories.

_I mean what do I have to lose?_

Exactly, nothing, she had nothing but her horse to lose. She had no one. But she quickly shook it off.

"Get on, unless you want to walk? I mean it's up to you." Eska teased. She's always had a very teasing personality, and a very funny, sarcastic, badass one too.

Gunfire snorted, flipping his long mane. He is one of the sassiest horses alive. He waited patiently, but never losing sight of that Wolf-Dog. Gun didn't trust him one bit. He felt as if that wolf was going to kill him in his sleep.

"Urm, okay." Angel bit her lip slightly getting on behind Eska.

Fang simply watched carefully before trotting up in front of Gunfire /STILL/ ignoring the horse, not really interesting him.

"Not far from here is an old cabin I was actually headed to if you want to stay there the night? I doubt the idiots would find it."

How she knew where the cabin was, she wouldn't say.

"Sure thing." Eska nodded, she started to trot up in the direction Angel directed. "So how old are you?" Eska asked shyly trying to start up a conversation but not being much of a people person she sort of felt awkward.

Gunfire calmed down slightly, his trot very graceful, him picking up his hooves very nicely and gently. He slowed down to walk when he reached a very slim path, looking like it led very deep into the woods.

"I'm 14." She spoke carefully, nervously biting in her bottom lip.

Fang was walking behind Gunfire at this point, carefully not to get in the way of the larger animals hooves

"How about you? I mean she anyways."

"I'm 11," Eska spoke soft very embarrassed of her age. I mean, would anyone take an 11-year-old seriously? Pfft, doubt it.

Eska stopped Gunfire at a small cabin. "You err.. think Gunfire could fit through that door? I'm not leaving my horse outside for clickers to feast on," she spoke sternly, not willing to take any chances.

"Lemme see," Angel said, getting off Gunfire and. moving over to the locked door.

Angel took off her faded purple backpack and put it on the floor, opening the front pocket of the bag and unlocking the door and opening, in response knocking over a vase. "Shit."

"If you take off his saddle he might be able to get threw," Angel called back as she picked up her back and moved into the cabin.

"Doesn't look like anybody touched this place in a while," Angel muttered under her breath.

Eska nodded slightly, taking off Gun's saddle and squeezing him through the front door into the very small closed-in Cabin. She then ran back out, grabbing his saddle and bringing it inside.

When she finally stopped and looked around the cabin she coughed, the place feeling very damp and dusty.

"How the hell do you know this place exists?"

"I stayed here when I first left Chicago," Angel said, not sounding like she wanted to give out too much. "I knew someone who had a key to here, so I made it my own for like two days."

Fang hopped onto the couch, looking at the horse who was crammed into the small cabin.

"Had to leave because I only had so much food." Angel looked as if she wanted off the subject, so she quickly changed it. "Bedrooms are upstairs."

"I stayed here when I first left Chicago," Angel said, not sounding like she wanted to give out too much. "I knew someone who had a key to here, so I made it my own for like two days."

Fang hopped onto the couch, looking at the horse who was crammed into the small cabin.

"Had to leave because I only had so much food." Angel looked as if she wanted off the subject, so she quickly changed it. "Bedrooms are upstairs."

"Sounds like a fun past," Eska muttered under her breath, not planning on sharing hers anytime soon. Slowly, she hooked her fingers on Gunfire's mane and pulled herself up, then laid down on his back.

"Not very likely for me to sleep longer than 6 hours. I'll sleep here, on Gunfire like I usually do. You go ahead and make yourself comfortable." Eska faked a yawn, rolling over onto her side, gently rubbing Gunfire's neck.

Angel blinked slightly, her eye's simply watching the girl and her horse for a moment before letting out a short sigh.

"Let me know when your ready to leave if I'm not already up." Angel picked her backpack back up and headed for the stairs.

"Fang." Fang perked his ears at the sound of his name, hopping off the couch and following Angel up the stairs towards one of the bedrooms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually sat through this entire thing, you are a trooper, my god. I thank you for taking the time to read this none-the-less, and I hope you have a wonderful day!
> 
> ━━━━━━✦✗✦━━━━━━
> 
> Word Count: 3903


End file.
